Contagious
by ClockwiseDoom
Summary: On a stormy evening, Zero realizes his feelings for Yuki. And finds something he never thought he would. ZeroXYuki. One-shot.


**Contagious**

**By: MyVampireEyes**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: Fluff. XD**

**Summary: On a stormy evening, Zero realizes his feelings for Yuki. And finds something he never thought he would. ZeroXYuki. **

**Author's Note: This story is Zero/Yuki, so if you don't support them, please don't read. I won't accept flames just because it's a couple I absolutely adore. This fanfiction was inspired by the song **_**"So Contagious" by Acceptance**_**, and was the song I listened to the whole time I was writing this. I hope I didn't jump into things too fast. This was my first VK fanfic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters. **

**--**

**"Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? Say you're the only one, breaking me down like this. You're the only one, I would take a shot on. You keep me hanging on, so contagiously." - So Contagious, Acceptance.**

The rain padded against the padded roof like it were hitting metal. Zero knew that he would be unable to do Prefect Duty tonight, with the storm being so violent. He gazed out the opaque window to see several Night Class students heading for cover as a loud rumble of thunder crackled over the city. To his humor, Kaname Kuran was one of them. He turned away, smirking, hoping that Kuran was soaked from head to foot. The dirty bastard deserved it. He'd attempted to frame him for the murder of Shizuka Hio, after all, not that he would not have killed her anyway. But the asshole had killed her, not him, and therefore he had no right to be executed by the council for a murder he did not commit. Shizuka had been killed almost two weeks ago. Life in the Academy had begun again, more demanding and yet exciting than ever. For others, anyway. For him, it was the same old things: School, homework, Prefect duty, school, homework, Prefect duty, Yuki...

Yuki.

She was the one thing that he would never get tired of. She mad everything worth experiencing and dealing with, knowing at the end of the day, he could return to her, even if she never knew how much she meant to him. Her eyes were for Kaname Kuran, just like her heart, and although they were so close, they would and could never be as close as he'd like them to be. For one, she didn't love him the way he loved her. And secondly, their romance would be forbidden, a human and vampire. A human and Pureblood vampire was forbidden, and he wasn't even a Pureblood. He was near Level E, the lowest ranking of Vampires, the ones who were frowned upon and hated, soon to lose their minds and meet destruction, end, and would be the ones who died first.

Yuki had risked her own life to ensure he, Zero, got the blood he needed from Shizuka that would save him from becoming a Level E, if not post-poning it. But he would not allow her to sacrifice herself for a disgusting creature like him. He did not deserve such a Godly gift. Although he loved her so much, he did not deserve her. The marks he had left on her when he'd first bitten her had formed unhealable scars, and he looked at them everyday knowing he'd done that to her. And yet.. he found himself drinking her blood twice more, even if she'd offered, a huge taboo with humans and Vampires. For her, to make her blood bait, knowing very well that he could have killed her, and him, not stopping himself. He despised himself for not resisting. But no matter how hard he tried, he found himself clinging to her and her blood. She was his life.

Looking back at the homework that was going unfinished, he tried to concentrate on the math problems, but his mind was too troubled. He'd hadn't fed in almost two weeks, a record for him, and he was containing it. He knew this was just temporary, this relief, and soon the thirst would take over his mind and he'd be as blood-lust as he had been before. He wasn't aware that he was gripping his pencil so hard until he heard the snap as it broke into splintered wood. Sighing in resignation, he got up and let the homework sit unattended. He'd get to it later. He needed fresh air right now, no matter how wet it was. He'd just entered the living room and passed the couch when the sound of his name being called made him stop.

"Zero? Where are you going?"

Yuki was sprawled out on the carpet with her notebook open, her CD player on her head. Zero could hear the low tune of music, but Yuki's concentration was on him. Her beautiful eyes, not Crimson, but not yet maroon, were bright in the cloudyness that filled the house, and he hitched his breath as he stared at her. He'd never before realized how beautiful she was. Her short, brown hair fell to her shoulders. Her legs were raised as she lay on her stomach, her green kahiki skirt falling evenly at knee-legnth. The black turtleneck made her figure much more noticeable, and Zero focused his eyes away from her, nearly blushing scarlet. "I'm heading out to get some fresh air."

"But it's raining." She blinked in confusion at him, and then gave a small laugh. "Just like you. Nothing stops you if you want to do something. Here." She pushed herself up, practically jumping to her feet, and ran towards the closet, where she reached out and pulled a Black umbrella from a corner, then turned and handed it to Zero. "You should use this though, so you don't get so wet." Her smile was like the sun, those eyes again lighting his world, and without realizing it, he'd pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Yuki." He whispered.

"Zero? Is something wrong?" She asked quitely, her words coming out slowly. Without having to look at her, he knew she was blushing.

"No." He gently released her and held her by the shoulders, staring her in the face. "Everything is just right."

Yuki's smile was sad. "I've been.. so scared.. that one day you're just going to get tired of everything and go off and kill yourself without me knowing. Even with the Council wanting to execute you, I know you'd kill yourself before you let them kill you. I couldn't handle it if you did that. Even if you told me ahead of time, I'd.." She choked up, and her eyes filled with tears as her unspoken words finally reached out and grabbed Zero's heart. She cared so much about him, like he cared for her. He'd never known just how much she did care until now, or how long the idea of his death had frightened her.

"You'd try and stop me." Zero whispered gently.

She nodded, and looked at her feet. "Promise me you won't ever do it.. please... or that you won't let them kill you, either. Promise me you'll let me know everything.."

And she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Zero's waist. "No matter how bad things become, please let me help you... if you need blood, I'll willingly give it to you, just like the last times. Just as long as you're here, I don't care what I have to do to keep you here. Even if hurting Kaname-senpai will keep you alive and well, I'd be willing to do it."

"Yuki.." His lips parted with the slow whisper of her name, so low he barely heard it himself. She looked up into his Lavender-grey eyes and her hands clenched into fists on his white long-sleeved shirt. She was clinging to him, desperate not to let go, as if she needed him for life support.. but.. it had always been, always was, the other way around. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense to him, and as his heart repaired itself in his chest, invisible to her eyes, he lowered his face near her's and her lips parted as she realized what he was doing and he kissed her.

He was afraid when, for a moment, she didn't do anything. But then she began to respond, returning the kiss with more force than Zero thought she could. Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps she hadn't needed him and he hadn't needed her; they both needed eachother. And when they found eachother, they had closure, peace of mind, and could live the day through. He broke the kiss and planted one on her forehead then met her eyes with their heads pressed together to gauze her reaction. The tears that had been forming at the rim of her eyes had leaked down her face, and he raised his hand and slowly dried them away.

"As long as I'm here, I'll never make you cry again. And.. although I've never told you.. as long as you're here, I'm as alive as I need to be, even if I died long ago. You make me feel human, Yuki, and you're my reason for living. As long as you're here, I can breathe. Even if this is forbidden, you're the only one I could ever love. You keep me hanging on.. keep me hanging on so contagiously.." Zero felt he'd never spoken so many words to her before, and yet he felt he'd always spoken these words to her, through all of his actions and all they'd been through together.

She was the reason he broke down, broke down to the point where he lusted after her blood and was dangerous to her, but she was the reason he hung on, and as long as he lived, he'd be clinging to her like life support. And now he knew.. he was her life support too. Not Kaname. The one she loved was never Kaname.

"Kaname won't be happy.." She said, her eyes filling with tears again, as the realization hit her. "But.. I know what I want now. I know who I can't be without now, if he's dead.." She looked back into his eyes, and smiled a bittersweet smile that he took into his memory. A smile of pain, and yet a smile of happiness. Love. Hurt. Pain. Contentment.

It was unexpected what his heart had felt, but Zero knew that there was no denying it. Yuki'd been the only one in his heart, the only one he'd let in. And he would never push her away again.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and pushed a loose strand behind her ear, reveling in the touch of her soft, silky hair. "I can't be without you, either, Yuki. If you were gone.. I'd ensure that I'd die with you, not close behind." He lifted her into his arms and kissed her tenderly again. She laughed, and turned her head to gaze out the window. "Hey! It's sunny now!"

"Even if it were still cloudy, or raining and storming, or a blizzard was coming through, I'd always see the sun. You are my sun, Yuki. The light in the darkness. Your blood is so contagious to me, but so is your love. And I've been infected for years."

"Me too." She touched the ends of his lips with her trigger-finger and he opened his mouth slightly at her touch. Reaching up, she stroked his fangs, and smiled. "Kaname's fangs always scared me. But your fangs are gentle and tender whenever you bit me."

"Oh, really?" Zero smirked. "We'll see about that."

He lowered his head to meet her lean neck and sinked his fangs into her slowly, and he took it as a good sign when she didn't twitch or groan in protest or pain. She sighed, and the breeze from her breath blew his hair, warm on his neck. The sweet crimson life of her fell onto his tounge that drank it like water. But it was much sweeter than water, and not as bitter as wine. He took a last sip before he released her, and used his tounge to lick the blood away and soothe the wound, and this whole time, Yuki had not moved. Looking up to make sure she wasn't angry, he was suprised to see her eyes closed, a smile of peace etched onto her features. Her eyes opened when he had stopped, and she grasped his hand with her own and laid her head on his chest again.

"It didn't hurt at all. Not like Kaname would have done.." She said softly.

Zero played with her hair, his hands running down her back. "I could never hurt you like that. Never." His hand stopped at her waist, where he lifted her single-handed and spread her legs apart at his middle, holding her so that their noses touched. "You remember.. when you asked me what your blood tasted like?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "I had refused to tell you then. But ever since that day, it'd tasted different to me. It'd always been delicious, but there was more of a lemony-taste to it that last time and this time around. Your blood.. tastes like me."

Yuki grinned and planted a kiss on his lips. "That was around the time when I'd really started falling in love with you."

The sunlight shined into the living room, and the light bathed them in it's warmth. Zero set Yuki back onto the carpet and took her hand. "Would you like to see the sunset with me?"

She nodded, and he opened the door to meet the brightest sun he'd ever seen in his life. The Night Class students, who'd gone inside to head for cover, were peaking their heads out of the door, then sheilding their faces with the intensity of the sun. Zero caught Kaname Kuran's eye as he sat Yuki in his lap on the front steps of Cross Acadmey, and like he expected, they were cold and angry, spelling murder in so little words. But he did not care. All that mattered was Yuki, who was sitting in his lap with her head lying on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, both watching the sunset.

Both knowing that they would see many more sunsets to come, together.

--

**I don't have my WordPerfect anymore since I restored my computer, and even though I proofread it, I know there's still some minor grammar mistakes. Please disregard these. Thank you!**


End file.
